Secret Keepers
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: Bob and Amy are divorced. Gabe makes a friendship with a familiar person, hoping it will help with his stress, Teddy tries to cover everything with her activities, and P.J. hides in his apartment most of the time. When a terrible accident happens, could it cause Bob and Amy to love each other again? FamilyRomanceTradgedy R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Bob and Amy are divorced, the kids are all torn, but try to hide it. Gabe makes a friendship with a familiar person, hoping it will help with his stress, Teddy tries to cover everything with her activities, will it be enough? P.J. hides in his apartment most of the time. All three of them know the secret love between their parents, can they keep it? Or will they try to get them back together before the whole family is torn?**

**This is my newest story! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Gabe Duncan sat in the hard wooden chair outside of the counselor's office. He hated that room, he hated how the counselor would make him spit out his feelings, and tell him everything was going to be okay, even though it wouldn't.

The last year of his life was plain crap, everything that had happened.

Nobody at the school knew except for Jake and Jo, he was too ashamed to tell.

Why was he so scared? He had asked himself that question millions of times before.

Tons of kids went through the same thing he did.

He looked down at his hands, he didn't know he was even shaking until he saw the small slip in his hands shaking with the rest of his body.

He looked up suddenly, when Jade Corsanti, walked through the door from the main hall, a slight moment of panick went through him, as he heard her wedge heels coming closer to him.

Jade saw him across the hall, going past him was the only way to get to the nurses office, a shriek of fear shot down her spine.

She quickly wrapped her arm around her stomach, hiding the meter connected to her body, pumping insulin into her, because she couldn't supply her own.

That was her secret.

She knew that Gabe had left class on Tuesdays and Thursdays every week, but she didn't know what he was doing sitting outside of the counselor's office. Nobody knew where he went, or why, she knew he had a secret too.

She walked closer to him, and finally got the urge to look at him.

A year before, she had gone to summer school with him, and he had asked her out.

Back then, she went to Eisenhower Elementary and he went to Lincoln. She didn't really know the real Gabe Duncan, until she had almost every class with him in the eighth grade when she moved to South Denver Middle School, after her family bought a new house across town, two blocks from the Duncan house on Edgewood drive.

But now that she'd seen him get called to the principle, and get detentions that he never went to, yet he was smart, she had been crushing on him.

She turned her head up, and gazed into a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Hey, Gabe," she smiled at him, but noticed the slight glance of worry in his eyes.

She tilted her hair up at the clock above the door to Mr. Hawler's office, she had time.

Jade sat down next to Gabe, she didn't want to be nosy, but she wanted to be there for him, whatever was wrong.

"Hey," he finally answered back, but no smile grew across his face.

Jade sat next to him for what seemed like forever, then she looked down at the bright pink paper in his hand, Gabe knew it was too late when her jaw dropped.

Jade slowly looked up at Gabe,

"Your parents are divorced?" she asked, completely shocked.

The last time she went to his house, his parents had just had baby Toby, and she never heard one bad word in that house, or any bad behavior. His parents had kissed goodbye one time Gabe's dad had to leave to work, and she had been over there several times before she was stupid and dropped him. They never fought, _ever._

Gabe looked at her, his eyes sad.

"I-I didn't want anyone to know, I was too ashamed, and now..." he couldn't finish, he didn't want to cry in front of the girl he still had a crush on.

"Oh, Gabe," she felt so sorry, and leaned over and hugged him.

"I have a secret too," she looked into his amber eyes, she took a deep breath and showed him her meter.

"I'm diabetic," she said, now Gabe's mouth dropped

"How about we keep each other's secrets?" Jade smiled, and saw the grin grow across his face.

"I think that's a good idea," Gabe replied

* * *

Amy Duncan sighed and looked at the clock, her kids should have been home any time, and she couldn't wait.

It had been a year, an official year, since the divorce was finalized, and she had cried that whole night.

She and Bob had gotten into a fight over the stupidest thing, and he just blurted it out. She still loved him, she loved him with all her heart, and would never want to be with another man but him.

She set her head on the cold, hard maple wood of the table.

"Oh, God, please help me," she whispered to herself, she didn't know who she was talking to,

she didn't know if God was even listening to her prayers.

It was Friday, and Amy knew she had to drive her kids the fifteen minutes to Lakewood, Colorado that evening.

She sighed,

why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

Teddy Duncan stared at her watch, she looked up into her boyfriends emerald eyes and smiled,

"Hey, I got to go, we're going to my dad's tonight." she kissed Spencer, and closed her locker. She walked through the large doors of South High, and immediatly felt the sting of the frozen Decemberish Denver air.

She took a deep breath, and felt the sharp knives scratch down her throat, yet, it was also sensational. She hugged her gray petticoat close to her body, as she walked to the car. The reminder hit her head that she had to pick up her little brother from South Denver Middle School before she drove home.

She sighed as she stepped into her car, all three of the eldest Duncan Children knew that their parents still loved each other, they even heard Amy talking to her sister Helen, admitting that she did, but they all knew they couldn't do anything about it,

except wait.

* * *

Gabe trudged to the car, as he saw his sister pull up to the front of his school.

The counselor had been depressing again, making him speak, even though he just wanted to sit down and be quiet.

Gabe leaned into the car, and slowly opened the door, like all his muscles were stiff, he let his body slop into the seat, like he was too lazy to lean and sit down softly.

"How was school?" Teddy asked her brother. He shrugged his shoulders, and let his head slant down to the floorboard.

Teddy missed her little brother. The Gabe before their parents divorced, the Gabe that would get in trouble, the Gabe who would pull funny pranks on Mrs. Dabney, the Gabe who was _Gabe._

Teddy missed him so much.

The rest of the five minute ride home was silent, as Gabe stared out the window, watching the bare trees and the melted white snow of December fly past the car.

For what seemed like forever, the ride finally ended when they pulled into the driveway of The Duncan household.

Teddy smiled when she saw her older brother's car in the driveway, and hurry up and opened her door.

It had been a while since P.J. had come over to his old house, he was so busy with college and working, since he was over eighteen, he didn't have to go to Bob's house every weekend, when he wasn't busy, he would drive over there, but usually he would stay in Denver when his other siblings were over there. The house was large, but not as big as the house he used to live in, and it sometimes got tight.

Teddy got out of her car when she saw a long arm open the front door, and her little five year old sister Charlie run out to her and Gabe.

Charlie's golden hair, the same shade as Amy's, glistened in the sun as she ran through the large front yard, and reached her older sister.

Seconds later, little Toby came stumbling out too, followed by P.J. and Amy.

Teddy picked up Charlie, and held her on her hip, as she hugged her brother, she felt his tight grip and smiled at her mother over his shoulder.

Teddy hadn't really seen her mother lately much, she was always out at a volleyball game, or doing a Student U.N. for college applications, she was so busy, she came home late at night, and left early in the morning.

The only time she'd see Gabe is the times she would pick him up from school, but Amy's scheduled as a emergency room nurse didn't agree with Teddy's.

She'd barely seen her two youngest.

She would faintly remember at night, being woken by her large bedroom door sliding, and Amy walking to her bed in the darkness in her scrubs, just after getting off at work. She'd sat down on the platform next to the headboard of Teddy's bed, and smile at the seventeen year old. She wiped away a wisp of blonde hair, and kiss her on the forehead, before walking out of the room, and closing the door shut.

After Charlie announced she wanted down, Teddy walked up to her mother, and smiled.

"Hey, mom," she said, she leaned in and hugged her.

She had wished so many times that her parents would get back together, they both loved each other,

why couldn't they admit it?

* * *

**If you haven't noticed...**

**SUPRISE! I shocked you with a new story! I promise this one's gonna be good!**

**Tell me your thoughts, and what you think is going to happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go maties! **

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

The sun was bright as it beamed through the ceiling-to-floor windows as Bob Duncan stared out, waiting for Amy and the kids to pull into the driveway anytime.

Five minutes earlier he had recieved a text from Amy, reading "Almost there, kids can't wait to c u".

He had stared a the very letters she had typed for what seemed like forever. He would get excited whenever she called so that he could hear her voice. They barely shared a word between each other when they handed the kids off, but he would notice the slight redness in Amy's cheeks,

just like the first time they met.

He had wondered many times if his cheeks were as red as hers. He sure felt like it, and he just wanted to blurt out,

_" Oh, Amy. I love you so much, I want you to be mine forever and ever, I was so stupid when I said I didn't love you. Life without you is hell." _

He could hear those words stinging in his head whenever he saw her sapphire blue eyes, or her golden blonde hair, and her bright white smile that could light up any room.

At that thought, he heard the noise of car tires slowly pulling into the gravel driveway. He smiled, and started to walk to the large front door.

Amy gave a slight smile as she looked up at the large beautiful log built house. It reminded her of the house they stayed at on Dead Man's Lake almost three years back.

Bob lived out in the coyote country in Lakewood, by the Stone Lake and Stone House.

The kids would often go fishing at the lake, and stare at the mountains that were only three miles away.

Bob and Amy had once decided they were going to buy the same house, but found the one closer to town, where they wouldn't have to drive so far.

That house became the same house that all their kids grew up in.

Amy had always had something for that log cabin though.

Her heart beat against her chest, as she stepped on the hard rocks, to the front door where a smiling, tall man stood waiting for her kids, but not her.

She always felt her cheeks get red when she sees his emerald eyes, and his goofy smile that would always make her laugh.

She missed him so much.

Amy walked slowly as the rest of the kids sprinted to their father, even little Toby, who couldn't quite keep up with his older siblings.

Bob looked at his oldest daughter as he hugged her, she resembled Amy more and more every time he saw her glorious smiling face.

After they were all finished hugging, the kids parted so that Bob could see Amy, who had waited two steps below the others, looking innocently down at the ground, until she noticed everyone staring at her, including Bob.

She felt that feeling of embarrassing warmth in her cheekbones, and looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.

_Remember what he said, Amy! He doesn't love you!_

His words from their fight repulsed back into her head,

_" Amy! I am so tired of this! I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of screaming and yelling, and I'm definitly tired of _you_!"_

Amy cringed from the words glued into her mind.

And Bob noticed.

"Amy? Are you okay?"

He stepped down from the stoop and looked at her. He could tell she was cold by the faint color of blue to her lips.

The air was a freezing 25 degrees, as the Rockies weren't agreeing with the Denver area.

He pulled off his large coat, and wrapped it around her scrubs. He knew she had just gotten off of work,

"Oh, Amy, still crazy! Wearing short sleeved scrubs in 25 degree weather!" he looked down at her, and they just stared at each other for a long moment.

Amy smiled up at him, and he faltered to her icy blue eyes, showing appreciation to his kind gesture.

"Thank you," she said softly. He led her past the kids, who were all smiling at each other, and into the large home, warmed by three fireplaces.

Amy softly stepped into the large living room, the high 20 foot ceiling towering over them, with three large windows making a triangle, fitting with the triangular roofing, viewing the lake and mountains.

To their left was a wooden spiral staircase, and a ledge popped out above them, revealing the guardrail to the second level open hallway going into all the rooms, and the game room. Then off to their right, was an open kitchen with a large island in the middle, including the large ceiling with it and the large wooden joists revealed.

Amy smiled as she felt the warm air contain her, and the warm smell of burning wood.

Bob saw her smile, he knew she loved that smell, he did too.

"Here, you can sit down on this sofa in front of the fireplace so you can get warm, I'll get you some hot coca." Bob smiled he knew that was her favorite.

The kids looked at each other and smiled, Teddy picked up Charlie, and Gabe picked up Toby. Then all four of them walked up the spiral staircase and into their rooms.

Amy laid back in the couch and took a deep breath. She could tell behind the heavy smell of fire, the faint smell of the cologne that Bob wore to impress her was present, and it always worked.

Bob stared at Amy from the kitchen, he smiled at the appealing look on her face as she stared out the windows and looked at the lake that was reflecting the sunlight as it welcomed twilight.

Bob soon walked out again, both hands filled with warm cups of hot chocolate.

He smiled as Amy thanked him, and he sat down next to her.

He noticed her looking out at the mountains.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye, as he pretended to look out the windows.

Amy tore her gaze away, aware he had said something to her,

"Yes, it is. I've always loved it out here." she said, a small smile danced across her face, as she looked at Bob.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I ask for divorce?_ he thought, his mind racing, and his heart pounding as he looked back a her small smile on her face.

Amy looked down, and messed with her fingers,

"I'm sorry," she quietly said, still looking down, avoiding eye contact.

Bob looked at her, confused, "For what?"

"For getting mad at you, in our fight. I shouldn't have been that mad, I don't know what was wrong with me, I still don't know." she looked out the window again, trying to avoid from letting tears rip from her eye lashes, but one escaped anyway.

Bob frowned as he saw the tear, and her words. He knew it wasn't her fault, none of this was.

He scooted closer to her, and slowly lifted his hand up, wiping away the warm tear from her cheek. She turned her head and looked at him again, her bangs falling in her face.

"Don't be sorry," Bob whispered, as he tucked her bangs behind her ear, so that he could see the face of the love of his life.

A small sad smile slowly appeared on Amy's face.

Gabe and Teddy watched their parents from the balcony, both of them smiling.

"Yes, yes," Gabe would mutter, as he watched his parents fall in love again.

"You go dad!" Teddy would whisper yell, when he would wipe away Amy's tears.

They both fell silent, when Bob and Amy leaned in closer together.

Amy heart beat faster, as Bob wasn't more than a foot away from her face.

She looked down, seeing her hands shaking.

"Amy," Bob whispered,

Amy looked at him, his green eyes absorbing the orange sunlight. "Yes?"

He leaned in closer to her, and rested his hand on hers.

Their lips were only two inches apart.

Amy's heart beat faster,

faster,

faster,

Then it stopped when she felt his warm lips on hers.

After what seemed like forever, she softly pulled away.

Bob smiled at her shocked expression.

Amy quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, worried, he thought he had gotten her back.

"I um, I- I have to go, they want me in the hospital by seven tomorrow." She knew it was the right thing to do.

Teddy and Gabe wanted to yell at their mother, but they knew what she was doing.

"But Amy, I thought," he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

He wanted to kiss her again, he loved her, he wanted her back.

Amy looked up a Gabe and Teddy,

"I'll see you guys on Sunday, be good! Tell Charlie and Toby I said bye" she waved by to her kids, knowing they were dissapointed, she quickly headed for the front door.

She only got it halfway open before Bob caught up to her.

"Amy! Please, wait!" he ran behind her and grabbed her hand, he felt something on her finger and looked down.

On her right ring finger a large ring with a spiral star pattern set perfectly on her reflected the orange and pink sunlight, and Bob could recognize that ring anywhere.

"Y-You still wear you wedding ring?" he asked, suprised.

Amy looked down at her fingers, and gave a faint smile, she never had the courage to take it off.

She looked up a Bob, she stood as tall as she could, and pecked his lips, before she ran off in the darkness to her car.

She pulled out of the driveway, and onto the gravel road to get to the main highway, she noticed she still had on his coat, and it smelled of that cologne.

Bob stood right outside of the door, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked down,

he smiled at the golden wedding band around his thumb.

* * *

**Now wasn't that a sweet chapter!?**

**Please tell me your thoughts! **

**You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

**Yay!**

* * *

Amy drove home as fast as she could without getting a ticket, she could see the lights of Denver glowing against the black sky, as the snow started to rapidly fall to cushion the Mile High City.**  
**

Amy took a deep breath, and suddenly looked down, she noticed that wonderful smooth smell in the air, and noticed she still had Bob's jacket on. She couldn't help but smile, because she loved that smell, it reminded her of the first time she met him.

* * *

Amy sat her heavy books down on her desk. She hated having to carry everything around, but the person she had to share a locker with was a pure slob. What was his name? Bob Diddlelock? Or was it Diddlebock?

Whatever, she didn't care, she hated him, he was an annoying junior, like herself, who played almost every sport, barely able to with his crappy grades.

She looked up at the chalkboard and copied down her homework.

The teacher quickly quieted down the class, and started to introduce the new student.

"Class, this is our new student, Bob Duncan, he moved here from Detroit, please be polite and helpful to him to show the hospitality of South High."

Amy rolled her eyes, she didn't even bother to look up from her paper, she swore the school had a new student daily, and she was so tired of hearing the same thing over and over again,

_please show your stupid hospitality of stupid South High._ She mocked in her head, South High School never had hospitality, and it never would,

no matter how many new students there were.

Amy started to write down the formulas on the worksheet,

_F=ma D= s/t T= sd... Bla Bla Bla, _she thought.

Right when she started to write Newton's first law, she saw the teacher walk up to her desk.

Amy looked up.

Mrs. Anderson, an older woman with gray hair in a loose bun, and thick glasses on the end of her nose put both hands on Amy's desk and leaned on it.

"Ms. Blankenhooper, I'm trusting that you will be able to help Mr. Duncan with the work and learning, because you are one of the more," she paused for a brief second, and looked at the class behind her, laughing, shooting spitballs and throwing paper airplanes, "sophisticated, ones in the class."

She smiled at Amy over the rims of her glasses, and leans up from the desk, to reveal a tall handsome boy behind her.

Bob Duncan had spaced out after the older woman led her to a desk, he couldn't see past her, so he looked at the other boys and girls laughing and being teenagers.

He wanted to join them, be like a regular kid, unlike he was. Which was one reason why he is in Denver, Colorado, instead of Detroit, Michigan with his father and stepmother.

But he wanted to get his old life out of his head, and start all new.

So he had sneaked out one night, and bought a plane ticket with his tips to somewhere far away. He packed his bags two days later, and while he was suppose to be getting milk, he was on an airplane, looking out the window at all the states below.

There was no way for his father to reach him, all he knew was that he had a grandmother in Denver. The rest of his family was either dead, or still in Detroit, and they were all on his dad's side, he wanted to be with someone from his mother's, but she was gone, after his father had-

"Bob?" his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Anderson, his physics teacher.

He came back to previous time, he looked at her.

"Huh?" he was lost.

Mrs. Anderson pointed at a seat, and he gladly sat down, but he didn't notice the blonde next to him until the teacher introduced them.

"Bob, this is your partner, Amy, she will help you if you need questions." at that, she walked away, and headed to the chalkboard.

Bob looked over to his left, at a girl who looked a little younger then him, her head was down as she had her face in a book.

"Hi, I'm Bob" he really didn't put any thought into his greet, until she looked up at him.

He notice how her hair fell into perfectly messy curls to the middle of her back, and how her skin glowed and her eyes, he couldn't even explain them. How they resembled an ocean blue, but when she looked at you with anger, she could not only stare at your body, but into your soul.

She looked at him, and gave a small, shy smile, "Hi, I'm Amy." she slowly stuck her hand out and shook his. She didn't want to let go of his soft hand.

She smiled at his cologne, something she had never smelt before, but it smelt _wonderful._

She looked down and realized she was still shaking his hand, she softly pulled away.

"I guess I'm suppose to help you around school?" she asked, she felt her hand grip tighter on her blue sweater under the table, she was praying to God not to screw up her words.

"Ya," Bob felt hipnotized, he couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

Amy quietly giggled, "Do you need a pencil?" she asked, as she started to pull one out.

"Oh, no, I've got one, thanks anyway." he smiled at her, his shaggy blonde hair cut just above his eyebrows to make his haircut look like P.J.'s now. Which is who he resembles a lot of.

Amy sat back up in her chair, and smiled at the charming boy who would be her husband.

She still had to learn many things about him before that ever happens though.

* * *

Amy pulled into the driveway, and got out of the large Serenade. She could see the shadow of a car in the drive in ahead of her, and knew who it was.

Amy walked in through the front door, and smiled at a woman two years older than her. She shared Amy's blonde curls, except they were longer, but had dark green eyes.

"Hey Helen," Amy mumbled to her sister as she sat down next to her, and grabbed a handful of her popcorn.

"Sup, Ames?" Helen responded, not taking her eyes away from Jerry Springer.

Helen James was a forty one year old, but looked years younger than her age, which was the lucky gift that all the Blankenhooper girls had, including Amy and their younger sister, Rachel.

Helen was divorced years ago with her jerk ex-husband Scott, who now she hated. It was an ugly divorce. But she kept the name so she wouldn't have to go back to _Blankenhooper._ Ugh. She never had any kids, but she treated her nieces and nephews like her best friends

and they loved it.

"Why are you just getting home so late? It's almost ten thirty," Helen looked down at her watch, then looked at her sister, who was staring blankly at the Television.

"Ames?" she faced toward her sister, who seemed like she was in a trance, as the glow from the TV reflected on her face.

Amy responded finally, she slowly looked her sister in the eyes, dead serious,

"You will _never,_ believe what happened tonight,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update very quick! Sorry it took so long to update btw!**

**REVIEW! MUCH MORE TO COME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you I would update this quick because of the cliffhanger! YOUR WELCOME!:P**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Helen looked at Amy, who was chewing on her fingernail, with wide eyes.

Inside, Helen wasn't mad, she was happy. She knew like everyone else did, that Bob and Amy were meant to be with each other.

Immediately, when Amy brought him home for the first time when Helen was a freshman in college.

Helen was still shocked that her sister had the guts to kiss him, ever since they divorced, she hadn't been the high energized Amy Duncan. Who wanted and got all the attention, had no fear, and was the middle of the Duncan clan.

She was now Amy Blankenhooper, the quiet, shy, girl. The same way she acted before she met Bob.

Helen can remember it like yesterday, how Amy would come home from school smiling, her cheeks red.

Amy became the sister she loved, the crazy loving girl that _everyone_ loved.

* * *

Helen leaned over the couch to look out the window, she peeked through the curtains, to see her sister right outside the front door,

with a _boy,_

and he didn't look bad at all.

They both leaned toward each other and kissed, before he walked back to his car. Helen could see the redness in her younger sister's cheeks.

Helen jumped when she turned around to see her youngest sister, Rachel, who was in the eighth grade at the time, looking up at her.

"Who's Ames's boyfriend?" she asked, her raven hair in perfect natural curls to her shoulders, and her green eyes looking up at her oldest sister, waiting for an answer.

"Well, we're just going to have to find out!" Helen said, as she ran to the front door, Rachel right behind her. They got there just in time to meet with their middle sister, who had just walked through the door.

Amy's heart skipped a beat as she looked up to see both her sisters in front of her, their arms crossed, with smirks on their faces.

Before Helen could say something, Rachel stepped forward, "Who's the guy?" she asked, her piercing green eyes staring Amy down, but everyone knows that never made Amy flinch,

not. one. bit.

Amy shifted on her feet, and stared her sister back, she secretly hid her right hand behind her back, "Bob Duncan," she replied, not afraid of either of her sisters.

It was Helen's turn to question, the nineteen year old looked at her sister, "And who, exactly, is he?"

Amy glared at Helen, obviously not happy with _either_ of her sisters at the moment, "Why do you think that it is _your _business?" she asked, annoyed.

Amy walked past her sisters, headed for the kitchen to do her physics, but her they followed right behind her.

"Amy, all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll leave you alone," Rachel leaned down to Amy almost nose to nose and continued, "Forever."

Amy put her hand on her sister's face and pushed her away, "Fine! You wanna know who he is?"

"YES!" they both yelled at the same time.

She stood up, and walked to both Rachel and Helen, she stuck her right hand out in front of them, to show them a small, but beautiful ring,

"He's my boyfriend for God's sake! Now leave me alone!" she grabbed her books before her sisters could reply, and ran to her room.

Helen and Rachel smiled at each other, and at the same time, they ran off to Amy's room yelling, "AMY!"

* * *

Helen smiled at the memory, Amy just sat and stared at the TV.

She wanted to be mad, that she kissed her ex-husband, but she _couldn't._ She still loved him, but she knew it was all still too soon.

"Well, that's good right Ames?" Helen said, smiling at her sister, who had a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Helen, I just don't know," Amy stood up, after grabbing another handful of popcorn, and ascended up the bright green stairs to her room. She closed the heavy maple wood door behind her, and sat down on the bed.

She watched as the heavy warm tear slid down her face, and landed in her lap. She fell back onto the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, her eyes moved as she watched the fan spin round and round.

Round and Round,

that's how she felt with Bob.

She sighed, and felt more tears coming, why? Why did God have to have her life like this?

Helen sat down stairs and thought. She didn't pay attention to the TV, she was worried about her baby sister. Then she smiled.

She had an idea.

Helen stood from the couch and ran upstairs.

Amy had her head on her pillow as she heard the soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, her voice all choked up from crying.

Helen took one look at her sister, and felt instant sympathy.

"Oh, Ames," she walked to the bed, and sat next to Amy, who's makeup was all smeared and running down her cheeks.

"I still love him, but I can't get his words out of my head!" she was frustrated at herself, but she didn't know why.

"Amy, I think you need a little vacation," Helen said,

Amy knew she was serious, because her sister never called her, _Amy._ _  
_

"How about next weekend, I take the kids, and you can go to my lodge up in Aspen?"

Amy looked at her sister, maybe a nice vacation would make her feel better.

"Who would I go with?" Amy asked, she still wasn't sure.

Helen smiled and looked at Amy, she knew who would want to go,

"How about I call up Rachel, she might want to go,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter five! I hope you guys love it! Please review, they make me want to type faster! **

* * *

It had been a full week since Bob had kissed Amy, he was worried, he would call her, and she wouldn't pick up, she wouldn't reply to his texts, nothing. It was Friday night, and he was packing his bags to go to Aspen tomorrow for the bug convention.

He wanted to bring the kids, but he couldn't, he felt like he was never there for them, although, he went to every baseball game for Gabe, and every volleyball game for Teddy, he just didn't feel like a good dad.

He looked out the windows of the house, as he picked up his bags. He walked out the door, and headed to the car.

* * *

Amy smiled as she opened the door to her sister, Rachel.

The thirty five year old lived in Colorado Springs, but often visits Denver to see her nieces and nephews and sisters with her husband, Todd and daughter Lizzie. Her dark brown hair was in her usual ringlets cut perfectly to her shoulders. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt under her leopard print vest, blue jeans and boots. She shared the same style as Amy almost. But nobody could ever figure out where she got her brown hair,

just like Gabe.

"Ames!" she squealed, her green eyes full of excitement as she hugged her older sister.

"Rachel, Lizzie!" Amy hugged her sister, then looked down at her eight year old niece, who looked exactly like Rachel, with her brown curly hair, and green eyes.

Lizzie let go of her mother's hand and hugged her aunt, she was just like Amy in a way, with a crazy amount of energy, and getting all the attention.

"Lizzie! Aunt Rachel!" Teddy said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Lizzie ran to her cousin, and gave Teddy a big hug, "I get to stay with you guys this weekend!" she said, excited.

Amy laughed as she got her bags ready to go. She looked at Helen, who was hugging Rachel,

"Thank you, Helen for doing this, you have no idea how much your helping," Amy hugged her older sister, and turned to look at all her kids, who were all in the living room.

Toby ran Amy and hugged her, "I'll miss you, mommy!" he said, his eyes sad.

Amy kissed him on his forehead and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back in three days!" She hugged all her kids and then looked at Helen.

"If you have an emergency, don't forget to call me, and if you need any help or anything, mom and dad said they weren't doing anything this weekend, they could come and help you too,"

Helen smiled, "Don't worry about us, Ames, just go and have a good time with Rachel!"

Amy smiled, "Bye!"

She pulled her luggage with her sister, and they walked out the door.

* * *

Rachel was almost running as she pulled her luggage behind her, trying to catch up to her older sister, who was a long twenty feet ahead, with a lot of people between them.

"Amy! Slow down, we have plenty of time!"

Amy couldn't hear her sister, but her lungs started to burn, the air was thinner in Aspen than Denver, and she wasn't used to it.

Rachel couldn't believe her sister was still going, as she was the same as Amy, her lungs burning.

"Amy Rose STOP!" she yelled, she had never said her sister's middle name before, but that was the only thing that Amy absolutely, well, pissed. She hated that, and could kill you for saying it.

Amy stopped in her tracks, and looked back at her sister, who was barely seen through the taller people between them.

Her eyes glared at Rachel, when she caught up to her, and Rachel took a step back.

"Did you say what I thought you said?" Amy mumbled to her sister as they started walking to the front doors.

"It was the only way for you to stop!" Rachel defended, she avoided eye contact with her sister, who was glaring at her.

They walked out the front doors of the airport, and took a breath of the thin, but refreshing air. They walked to the busses, that were headed to Aspen Mountain where Helen's cabin was.

Neither of them noticed a man, racing to get to that bus,

with an ant on his blazer.

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the man is? I bet you all know! Please review! They will really help me write better! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter!**

* * *

Bob couldn't wait to get to the ski resort on Aspen Mountian, he wanted to go to sleep in his hotel room, he was purely jet lagged, and tired, so tired he started to hallucinate.

On the airplane, he swore he heard Amy's voice two rows behind him, and he also thought that someone who looked remarkably like his old sister in law walked by him to the bathroom.

He walked through the lobby of the airport, and saw that girl again, he recognized the green eyes, and the brown ringlets, he stopped for a second. He saw she was rushing to get to someone ahead of her he couldn't see, he couldn't really hear what she was saying, but he swore she was yelling Amy over and over agian. But he was tired, he couldn't think straight.

Then he heard it, that familiar name that he loved, ring through his ears.

"Amy Rose!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked ten feet ahead of himself, at that girl, who yelled the name.

_Rachel,_ he thought, her name was Rachel, his sister in law, and she was yelling Amy's name, that name that he loved. He could remember her telling him that the first time,

_1989..._

_"So, what do you want to do?" Bob asked, he looked into her blue eyes, his heart racing, as he sat on his girlfriends couch in their living room._

_"I don't know," she mumbled, she looked down at her hands, as she sat on the couch, to where she was facing him. Her sisters and parents were out of the house, and they had left early from the prom because Bob Diddlebock threw up all over her dress because he had grown this horrible crush on her, and seeing her in her gorgeous white prom gown, walk in with Bob Duncan, did _not _make things better._

_"Can you believe that idiot, Diddlebock threw up all over you?" he said, shaking his head as he looked at the dress behind Amy, hanging up in the laundry room._

_Amy smiled at him, his charming green eyes, and his soft features, she actually did _love _him!_

_Bob Duncan had actually became popular at South High, with his gorgeous face, and a pure, sweet jock, who was good at every sport he tried out for. And all the guys enjoyed looking at that nice black on black Camero he drives to school with his girlfriend in the passenger seat._

_Amy was doing well too, becoming popular ever since Bob lit up her spirits she became that jumpy, sweet, and popular girl that everyone knew, who was going out with the hottest guy in school, and she got the lead in every musical and play she auditioned for._

_She leaned back on the couch and crossed her skinny legs, as she smiled at her boyfriend, in a seductive, but funny way._

_"I have an idea," she said,_

_Bob sat up and smiled, "What?"_

_Amy leaned up, and scooted toward Bob, until their legs were touching,_

_"We could...ask each other questions about us!" she giggled, she knew she had psyched him out that time, there was no way she was that stupid._

_Bob looked down, he wasn't sure, she would probably ask him about his past before Denver, that wouldn't be good._

_"Okay, I'll go first," he said, he looked up at Amy, her hair was still put up, somehow done by her older sister, and her makeup, done by her younger sister, was absolutely beautiful, and that's how she looked._

_He smiled, "Okay, how many boyfriends did you have before me?" he asked_

_Amy smiled and looked down, "Maybe, one?" she said, she looked back up at him and smiled, "Ya, one, ask me another question," _

_Bob smiled back at her, "Okay, um, did you ever live in another city before Denver?" he knew it was lame, but he didn't know what to ask her._

_She giggled, "Ya, when I was eight we moved to Denver from Palm Springs," she loved that city, but she liked Denver more, "I can remember getting off the airport, not used to the thin air, that was the same year I was diagnosed with asthma" she smiled at her hands, she had grown out of being asthmatic, but she still had to take her inhaler once in a while to be safe._

_She looked up at Bob, "Okay, what is your middle name?" she smiled up at him,_

_"William, and before you ask, my full name is Robert William Duncan" he looked down, he didn't want to tell her he was named after his stupid father, "What's your middle name?"_

_He saw Amy's expression change, she looked down, "You can't laugh," she said, she looked back up at him her eyes full of embarrassment. "Rose," she mumbled, "even though I hate roses," she added._

_Bob laughed, he thought that Amy Rose was a beautiful name. He put his finger under her chin, and lifted her head up._

_"Amy, I love that name," his heart beat against his chest, this was the perfect time, "And I love you."_

_Amy's eyes shot up to his, _did he just say what I thought he said? _she thought,_

_"You do?" she said, shocked, she smiled when Bob shook his head yes,_

_she leaned in, and they kissed, until they were interrupted by Rachel flying the door open, with Helen pulling her hair behind her._

_"MOOOOM-" Rachel stopped when she saw her older sister making out with her boyfriend on the couch._

_They both pulled away, and looked at Rachel with fear,_

_"Oooo, you better stop before mom and dad see!" Rachel teased as Helen pulled her across the living room by her hair, "I can't believe you told Scott that I walk around my dorm naked!" Helen pushed Rachel into her room and slammed the door in Rachel's face.  
_

_Bob stood up, lipstick smudged on his lips, with Amy right next to him, right when her parents walked in,_

_"Oh my god!" Petunia yelled, she looked at Amy, who's lipstick was half on her boyfriends lips,_

_"Amy Rose!" Amy clutched her fists, and Bob could see how much she hated to be called by her middle name,_

_"I should leave," he mumbled to Amy,_

_"I think that's a good idea!" Petunia said, glaring at her daughter,_

_"Bob! Don't go yet!" Amy started toward him, but was pulled by Helen,_

_"Come on, Ames, you need to get that makeup off before you get pimples!" Helen pulled Amy into the hallway, and they both dissappeared into Amy's room._

__Bob smiled, Petunia Blankenhooper had never liked him after that day, but he didn't care.

He started to follow behind Rachel, wondering if he was having extremely realistic hallucinations.

Then he saw her, as he walked out the front doors,

Rachel had caught up to Amy, he smiled as he saw her blonde hair glisten as small snow flakes started to cling to it, her hair shimmered in the sun as she was looking at Rachel.

"Amy," he whispered, as he saw them walking to the bus headed to Aspen Mountain, the same one he was getting on.

He rushed over to the bus, and was luckily the last one on.

He searched the seats, and saw Amy sitting next to Rachel in the second to last row, he saw her looking out the window, her expression worried,

he knew she got car sick easily, and it didn't help that she was claustrophobic.

He sat down in the second seat, and the bus lurched forward,

this was his second chance, and he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

**Sorry the flashback was so long, I only meant for it to be a few paragraphs, I kinda got carried away huh? Lol, Please review, the more reviews I get the better my excitement is to keep the story going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't wait to upload this chapter! There is much more to go, and I think you guys will like it, a lot! Please review, you guys don't know how much they mean to me, even one word will make me feel much better!**

* * *

Gabe smiled at his phone, he typed in the words on the keypad, and hit sent, he had been texting Jade all day, he was starting to like her again, even though he refused to admit it aloud, it was true.

Teddy smiled at her younger brother, he sat across the table, not bothering with his food, but texting a _girl._ The only reason she knew, was because she took his phone to him earlier, and the text was sent by a girl named Jade.

The name sounded familiar, Teddy was thinking it was the same girl that came over like a year ago, during the summer that Gabe went all out for her, even manipulating Charlie and Toby to get her to like him.

Lizzie walked into the kitchen, her curls frizzy from not putting any defrizzer in it, but she didn't care. The eight year old loved hanging out with her cousins, she had wished at one point that her last name was Duncan, from all the fun times the large family had, she hated being an only child, always being bored.

Being a Duncan would be so awesome to her, having older and younger siblings, getting to see little Charlie and Toby every day, what a life! And plus, she loved her aunt, and when she was married to Bob, he had been the best uncle to her ever!

Lizzie had no idea of the hidden pain in the family.

Helen sat at the breakfast bar, and read the Denver Post that was thrown at the Duncan's front door.

"Aunt Helen?" Lizzie asked her aunt, who popped her head out of the newspaper, and smiled at her niece.

"Yes, Lizzie?" she smiled at her.

"Can we go do something today, like see grandma and grandpa or something?"

Helen sat back in her chair, and looked at all her nieces and nephews, she smiled.

"I think that's a great idea!"

* * *

Rachel smiled as she looked out the window. The bus had finally pulled into the bus station, high in the mountians where you could look below and see the beautiful valley of Aspen sitting under a blanket of snow.

She looked at Amy, her face a pale green as she looked out the window, trying to resist to hurl.

"Come on Ames, let's get you to the cabin before you barf all over!" Rachel grabbed the bags and led her sister out of the bus.

Bob looked around the entire bus stop, he'd even go into the small convenient store, no sign of Amy or Rachel. Then he saw them get off the bus, and frowned when he saw that Amy looked about to vomit on the snow beneath her.

"Cone on Ames, the rental place is over here, the car should be there." Rachel followed her older sister to the rental car place across the highway, not noticing Bob Duncan following them close behind.

Amy shivered in the freezing air, still feeling natious, and ready to puke any time if something, _or someone,_ triggered it. She followed her sister into the big building with sliding glass doors. To find themselves behind five other people in a large lobby, with a glass wall to the left, to see several dozen new glossy cars, _rental cars_.

Amy grabbed her head and closed her eyes, she hated feeling natious, she had felt that feeling hundreds of times during her five pregnancies, and she did _not _want to feel it again. She impatiently stood behind Rachel, tapping her foot with her arms crossed and looking up at the ceiling to keep from getting sick.

She heard the sliding glass doors slide open behind her, and felt thankful that she wasn't last in line anymore.

She couldn't resist and quickly turned around to look at her savior, she smiled at Bob and mindlessly turned back around to look ahead of the line.

She froze.

Realizing her nausea had betrayed her, she stupidly whipped her head back around, and looked eye to eye with a smiling Bob.

"Bob!" was all she could say before her stomach felt queasy, and she let all her shock out onto Bob's shoes, then felt light headed and watched as the lobby got smaller and smaller, and a dark black fog covered her eyes and she passed out onto the hard marble floor.

* * *

Teddy smiled in the passenger seat of the Serenade as she saw the sign welcoming them into Green Mountain, Colorado.

Helen had called Petunia and Hank telling them they were coming, the older grandparents invited them to stay for the weekend, while Amy and Rachel were away.

Helen pulled the car up to the large house, and looked into the back seats. Charlie sat in the middle row, beside Toby, watching the TV on the back of the headrest in front of her. Toby fell asleep in his carseat. Gabe and Lizzie laughed as the similar cousins watched the three stooges on the TV screen in front of them, on Charlie's headrest.

Lizzie ran up between Charlie and Toby's seats, and opened the sliding door, and jumped out,

"Grandma!" she screamed, as she ran up and hugged Petunia.

After everyone got their small bags, and got into their rooms, they all went into the large dining room and ate a delicious lunch that Hank prepared on the grill on the deck.

* * *

Amy woke up to a warm fire crackling on her left. A large icepack rested on the back of her head, and she realized she was laying on the most comfortable couch ever.

She looked around to look at the large cabin that didn't look like her sister's. She heard a TV softly playing in another room, and slowly lifted her head up. She felt the dull pain on the back of her head from the solid marble floor.

She looked out the window, to see the sun was still barely up, reflecting on the white snow on the ground.

She stood up, and walked across the warm carpet. The cabin was dark, the kitchen was in the back, with a small island, and on the left was a door with a glow coming from under it.

She slowly opened it, to see Bob sitting on the bed watching an unfamiliar show. She gasped. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" he got up and walked over to her.

"Bob? what are you doing in our cabin?" she stepped back, and noticed her voice cracked from shock.

"Amy, it's okay, your in my cabin. We drove you here because it was closer and I knew exactly where it was. Rachel is getting some Tylenol and Motrin from the drugstore, she'll be back in about ten minutes."

Amy looked down, then popped her head up, which was a bad mistake, she grimaced at the sharp pain, but continued, "What are you _doing _here?"

She didn't mean to come off rude.

Bob chuckled. "To go to your least favorite convention, for bugs," he smiled at her.

Amy's face dropped, "oh,"

* * *

Teddy sat in the recliner, and tapped her foot on the hard wood floors in the living room. She overheard her aunt and grandma, mentioning they need some more milk and sugar for desert for dinner. She sighed and got up.

"Helen, Grandma? I can run to the store to get them real quick so you can keep cooking the rest." Teddy was bored, her siblings and cousin were playing hide and seek, and she was too old for that.

"Teddy are you sure? It's almost dark," Helen started.

Teddy looked out the window, the sun wasn't anywhere near sunset, it was only six o'clock.

"I think I'll be fine. Can I take your car, grandma?" Teddy's eyes begged. She wanted out for a little while.

Petunia of course said yes, and as Teddy was headed to the car, Lizzie and Gabe stopped her.

"Teds, can we please come too? Please!" Gabe begged.

Teddy looked down at Lizzie, who shook her head yes, her green eyes begging for a yes.

"Sure!" Teddy said, the three walked out the front door, and hopped into the Honda Civic.

Teddy drove down the road, looking west at the Rockies, which were close. They passed Dunstan Middle School, and headed downtown.

The sun was close to setting behind the mountains. And the store was two minutes away. They crossed the intersection.

The music was loud as Gabe and Lizzie were sitting in the backseat. Gabe had his phone out, filming Lizzie dancing ridiculously to the music. They were both laughing.

Teddy smiled as the light ahead of them turned green,

the music was loud. His phone was recording.

They crossed into the intersection, but none of them noticed the drunk driver passing through the red light, headed right at their side.

the music was loud. His phone was recording

Teddy slammed on the brakes as Lizzie screamed at the car headed right at her door, and it wasn't going to stop.

the music was too loud. His phone was recording.

Gabe watched as everything went by so slow. He screamed as he saw the Cadillac come to view behind Lizzie on the phone screen. The music playing a loud AC DC song, Highway to Hell. He heard his cousin scream.

He couldn't feel the impact. He saw Lizzie's body jerk in her seatbelt as her car door slammed into her side. He looked ahead of him to see Teddy's head hit her window, he heard the shattering glass.

Everything goes black.

* * *

"Amy, why don't you want to talk to me? Over this week?" Bob walked closer to Amy. She dropped the icepack onto the floor. She looked into his hurt eyes.

"I-I don't know, Bob." she walked closer to him.

Amy felt his breath on her. She felt her body go weightless.

Their heads came closer together, and their lips touched.

Rachel burst through the door, her face mixed with worry, fear, and tears.

"Amy, Bob.." she looked at them, their faces coming apart, and looked at her face, as tears came from her eyes.

"It's the kids, they just got in an accident."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Comment! Tell me if I should continue! Should I? Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the latest update of Secret Keepers!**

**I'm so sorry that it took me FOREVER to update, but don't worry, I will update quicker! Please review this! It makes me feel so happy!**

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating, since Hurricane Sandy didn't go anywhere near Kansas, but we did get a lot of rain:P Anyway, I blame laziness so here is chapter eight!**

Gabe didn't know how, but his door burst opened, and his body ripped out of the seat belt. His jeans and jacket skidded across pavement and glass, cutting his jeans and reaching his legs, his head hit the ground, his body still sliding farther from the car.

In the midst of it all, he still somehow held his phone in his hand, recording the whole scene.

When his body was finally done sliding across the hard, clothes splitting, pavement, he laid his head on the ground, and started crying. He didn't know why, but pain shot through his legs and up to his neck.

He heard someone running to his side, and saw a woman with ginger hair, looking down at him.

"I called 911! Just stay here, don't move! What is your name, honey?" her blue eyes were full of worry, and it soothed him.

"Gabriel Duncan. M-My sister was driving, Teddy D-Duncan, and My cousin was sitting next to me, Elizabeth James. Please help them! I'm fine!"

The lady looked at him with sympathy, then she saw his phone. She grabbed it out of his bloody hand, and saw it was recording.

Gabe sat up, and felt blood trickling down the back of his neck. His hands were covered in blood thanks to the glass, he looked at his grandma's car ahead of him.

_Oh My God!_ He saw Teddy in the driver's seat her head laying on the pavement through the broken window. He saw her golden hair covered in blood.

He looked back at the lady, holding his phone, he stood and started toward the car, afraid of what he was going to see, he immediatly fell back to the ground. His head was spinning, and everything blurred.

He saw as more and more people rushed out of their cars and ran to the terrible scene.

He crawled to the upside down car, and reached his sister.

Teddy was face down, her hair covering her face, blood trickling from her head in several places. He looked down at the blood covered glass, and cringed as he saw her hair stuck between some of it.

He turned Teddy's head over, her face was a terrible, terrible gray, her eyes closed. He felt her pulse, he felt relief when he felt the steady pattern of her heart.

"Over here! Somebody please!" Gabe cried.

A tall man who came from a Toyota Camry ran over to them,

"This is my sister, Teddy Duncan, please don't leave her!"

Gabe slowly stood up, and steadily started walking to the woman with his phone. She looked at him with shock, she handed it back to him.

"Honey, please sit down, you shouldn't be walking!" she tried to convince him, but he quickly ran to his cousin.

Gabe ran around the car, on the other side, the Cadillac was on it's side, Gabe got on his knees, and crawled past the still spinning wheel of the large SUV.

He broke the glass easily to Lizzie's window, and cringed at her position.

Lizzie's body had been slammed across the car, still in her seat belt, and she was now closed between the passenger seat and the roof, still hooked with her seatbelt.

Her hair hung in her face, as she started to move.

"Lizzie! Lizzie don't move, I'm getting you out!" Gabe broke the rest of the window,

He heard her muffled voice mumble. She tried to move but couldn't, her body wouldn't reply.

Then she felt the pain, and let out a blood curdling scream, making everybody in the scene look toward the side of the car.

The sirens rang in the distance.

Gabe grabbed a sharp piece of glass, and started sawing at her seat belt. Finally it cut, he felt pain in his hands, and saw a huge cut from the glass, but he didn't care.

He laid her on her back, and started to slowly pull her out of the car, trying to ignore her whimpering cries, to avoid from crying himself.

Lizzie stopped screaming and her body went limp.

Gabe pulled her out, and picked her up, the lights of the ambulance and fire trucks, police cars and everything glared in Gabe's blurry vision.

_Dizzy, so dizzy. Must not drop Lizzie._

Gabe stopped where he was, his body shifted to the left for a second, but he regained his balance. He couldn't make out the faces of people close to him, but he noticed that same nice lady with red hair was talking to a paramedic, through his vision, he couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl.

He felt somebody's hands on his back, pushing him to the ground. He tried to stand but couldn't, Lizzie's body rolled onto the asphalt. The paramedic ran to her.

"I don't have a pulse! We're losing her!"

Gabe sat and stared at his cousin. Tears fell from his clouded eyes. He saw Teddy on a stretcher getting into the ambulance. She wasn't moving.

He stood up, and followed the paramedic who laid Lizzie down on a gurney. He cried when he saw her body surge from the electrical paddles.

"We have a pulse! We have her!"

Gabe watched as the scene shifted, like he had just finished spinning quickly.

"So dizzy, must not drop Lizzie," then his mind went empty.

"What is my name again?" Gabe asked, as the red haired lady, Amanda, ran to him.

"Gabriel?" she said, her skin paled as she looked at the young boy she didn't really know.

"Where am I?" he asked, his body moved in circles, his world was spinning.

"Gabriel?"

"So dizzy, must not drop Lizzie? Who _is _this _Lizzie _I can't drop?" his voice sounded wierd.

Amanda froze. "Someone! Help over here! Paramedics!" she screamed.

Gabe smiled. "I'm not dizzy no more,"

The sunlight faded in his blurry vision, and everything around him disappeared. All black.

Amanda barley caught him when Gabe's eyes rolled back, and he fell unconscious into her arms.

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been back by now," Helen paced back and forth in front of the door, ready to see her two nieces and nephew barge through the door laughing and carrying sugar and milk. Helen's heart began to race.

"Helen, they probably got stuck in traffic, they're fine." Petunia rested a soft hand on her daughter's back, noticing her tension.

Helen shook her head. Something was wrong.

"No, mom. Something doesn't feel right. Something happened."

Helen noticed Charlie and Toby were getting antsy, toddlers can always sense when things are wrong.

Hank sat on the couch, looking at his daughter, he could notice the tension in her face. That was never good. Helen almost had the amazing intuition like Amy had.

Helen quickly walked to the door, she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Petunia asked, walking up to Helen.

She slipped the jacket over her, and grabbed the car keys to the Serenade.

"I'm going to get them, to make sure they are okay." Helen started to open the door.

"Helen, sweetheart, they are okay, now calm down, it's going to be alright," Petunia's soft voice usually calmed her daughter, but this time it didn't work.

"Mom, I've called Teddy and Gabe's phone, neither of them answered! Teddy _always _answer's her phone!"

Helen ran out the door, he heart beating faster. Petunia ran after her.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself,"

* * *

Helen's hands shook on the steering wheel, they just passed the middle school, and could see flashing lights at the intersection ahead.

"Oh no," Helen's face turned white, and her body went cold.

They got closer, and could see the crushed Honda in the intersection.

"No, no way," Petunia stared at her car, wide eyed, tears silently fell from her eyes.

Helen quickly drove to the intersection, and parked her car in an abandoned parking lot off the highway.

"Oh my god!" she yelled as she got closer, seeing the blood on the pavement.

She and Petunia pushed through people, and got to the yellow tape.

"Let us through!" she yelled, goosebumps rose on her arms when she saw the driver's side window shattered, and the glass beside it covered in blood.

"Teddy," she mumbled.

Petunia covered her mouth as her eyes reddened, her grandchildren could be dead for all she knew, she couldn't care less about her car. Tears fluently fell from her eyes and rolled onto her hands.

A police officer walked to Helen and Petunia,

"We can't let you across unless you are a witness or relative!" he snapped,

Before Helen could even say anything Petunia stepped in front of her.

Her green eyes were on fire as she did _not _like the disrespect of the officer.

"Those are my damn grandchildren! Let us through!" Petunia was livid, the officer politely lifted up the tape and let the two cross.

Helen instantly sprinted to a stretcher, where Gabe was lying on.

Tears rolled down her cheek as she saw his lacerated head, and bloody hands. His face was pale, he looked dead.

A paramedic walked up to them,

"Are you family?" she nicely asked, looking at the two women who were crying.

Helen, looked up at the woman, her green eyes glossy.

"T-They are my nieces and nephew, and her grandchildren. I'm Helen James, and this is my mother Petunia Blankenhooper," Helen pointed to her mother.

The paramedic sighed and looked at them.

"They are all alive at the moment, but it was a fatal crash. We lost the other driver, he was drunk, that's why he ran the intersection." the paramedics eyes were full of sympathy, as she was ready to tell the two women the scariest part of the accident.

Petunia burst out crying. She laid a hand on Gabe's hand.

Helen couldn't even look at her nephew, she would never forget that moment. How the sun beat down on her, and how a group of people had surrounded the intersection, wondering who was part of the crash, but the one thing most Helen would never forget was the next words that fell out of the paramedics mouth.

"Ms. James, at one point of the accident, we also lost Teddy and Elizabeth."

Helen lost her balance for a second, but quickly regained it.

"Are you telling me that, they both d-died?" Tears were streaming from her green eyes.

"Ms. James, we've got them both stable, but their hearts did stop beating between the time of the collision, and loading them onto the gurney."

Helen looked behind the woman, to see them loading Gabe into the ambulance.

"What about Gabe?" Petunia asked.

"We're not sure, a witness said that he was saying he was dizzy, as he was carrying his cousin out of the car. Apparently he was ejected from the car completly, if he hadn't been he would have been crushed because his side of the car is destroyed. He passed out in the woman's arms, it is very possible for him to have a head injury or possible brain damage."

Helen couldn't breathe, she thought as those kids as her own.

"Oh god," Helen muttered,

Petunia looked at her daughter through her tears,

"Helen? What is it?"

Helen looked at her mother, worry in her eyes.

"We have to call Amy and Rachel."

Out of the corner of her eye, Helen saw a woman walk up to her, with bright red hair and stunning blue eyes, she had something in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Amanda McCordrick, I witnessed the accident, are you the children's mother?" sympathy filled her eyes, and Helen knew she could trust this woman, who only appeared to be in her early twenties.

Helen looked at the girl,

"No, I'm their aunt, I was taking care of them this weekend, both parents, who are my sisters are in Aspen."

Helen noticed the look in the girl's eyes.

"Right before Gabe passed out, he gave me this," Amanda handed Helen his phone, the screen was on his recorded videos, one was highlighted.

"Ma'am, he filmed it, he filmed the entire accident,"

* * *

**I apologize again so much for the late, very late, update! Please review! The more reviews the faster I will update! They mean so much to me! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and what you think will come ahead...**

**Toodle Doo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are AMAZING! I'd especially like to thank _rachel,_ who has reviewed on about every story and every chapter! I'm updating this chapter for her!_  
_**

**Hey this is Chapter Nine!**

**This is sooo CRAZY!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**You guys are AMAZING! (it sorta rhymed!lol) **

**P.S. if you didn't catch on, it's a redo of Call Me Maybe! Review Me Maybe?!**

Amy was feeling a total mix of emotions while they raced to the airport. The entire rushed drive there, Bob held her hand, telling her everything was going to be okay, the kids were fine. Amy was a reck. Her mascara was no longer on her eyelashes, but on her flushed cheeks and some on Bob's fingers. Rachel was the same.

Bob looked at Rachel, he tried not to let tears fall from his eyes, he had two women with him, he needed to be strong.

"Rachel, who was all in the crash?" Bob looked at her. Rachel's eyes were red around her green pupils, her hair was tousled from running her hands through it, and like Amy, her cheeks were flushed bright red.

"T-Teddy was d-driving, and G-Gabe and Lizzie w-were in the backs-seat," Bob could barely understand, but he knew Teddy, Gabe and Lizzie were in the accident. Amy buried her face in her hands, she didn't even feel the nausea coming over her, she didn't care. Her babies were hurt.

Rachel looked at her sister, she had never seen her cry so much before, ever. She looked at Bob.

"What are we going to do? What if we can't get there in time?" Rachel started to cry again. Bob pulled her closer to him and hugged her, even if she wasn't his sister in law, he loved her like one.

"Everything is going to be okay, the kids will be fine, they are tough."

The three of them got to the airport, and rushed to the check-in counter. Bob took the lead since both the girls were too choked up to talk.

"What is the fastest airline to get to Denver, it's an emergency." the woman working the counter saw Amy and Rachel behind them, and started to type quickly. She smiled.

"The next flight to Denver is deporting in forty five minutes, and there are six seats still available."

The woman's voice was soothing and calm, she had dirty blonde hair, that was pinned up into a loose bun on the back of her head, she looked to be in her early thirties.

Bob smiled.

"We need three tickets, please."

The three of them walked to the entrance of the waiting area, they showed their tickets and all their information to the lady at the desk and they walked back into the waiting area and took their seats after going through the metal detectors.

Amy sat in the comfy chair, she was pretty sure she cried out all the tears she had. Her eyes were still red, but Rachel had taken her to the bathroom and cleaned up her mascara. She sniffed in and watched the TV that was mounted high up on a pole.

"Breaking news from outside of Denver in Green Mountian," the anchor woman announced, she read the papers from her hands, as she explained a familiar car accident.

Amy sat up in her chair, hoping it wasn't what she thought.

"A terrible car collision happened today at the busy intersection of Union Street and Alameda Parkway. A drunk driver ran a red light, and crashed into an ongoing car. The sad accident unfortunatly was fatal, as the driver of the large SUV was killed on impact. The other car had the worse damage though, as three kids were in the car..."

Amy froze, she could feel the blood drain from her face, as she realized the woman was talking about her kids.

"Two of the three children in the car actually had a fatal misconception, before they were saved miraculously. The oldest out of the car, was seventeen year old Teddy Duncan, who was driving. Her brother thirteen year old Gabriel Duncan was sitting in the left rear of the car next to Elizabeth James, who is eight."

Amy couldn't breathe, she was for sure her heart skipped several beats before she started to breathe again.

They showed an ariel of the car accident from a helicopter, and Amy broke down.

"Video footage was actually recorded from Gabriel Duncan's cell phone as the crash happened, we haven't gotten permission from the authorities to show the crucial footage, but we will have more on this tragic accident as soon as possible." Bob stared at the TV screen, purely shocked.

"My little girl died?" for the first time tears started in Bob's eyes. Amy hugged him.

Through this entire time, Amy forgot that she wasn't married to the man she was hugging, it felt good to have someone there for you, someone to hold you when you cry, someone to help you stay strong. And for Amy, Bob was that someone.

Twenty five minutes later they were on the plane.

Amy's eyes stung as she wiped away the last of her tears. She looked out the window, to see Aspen lighted up in the night and the white mountains glowing in the moonlight. The plane drove on the runway, and started in ascent into the dark sky.

A little less than an hour later, Amy could see the city lights of Denver below, she saw the Mile High Stadium lights lit bright as a Bronco's game was going on.

The plane jerked as it ran on the runway, and started to stop.

Amy, Rachel, and Bob ran out of the airport, they went to the car vallet, and checked out Rachel's car, then they drove to the hospital.

* * *

Her eyes flashed open to the sound of a bunch of loud voices that instantly filled her ears. Light flooded her eyes and she had to blink to see faces looking down at her. An enormously horrible headache came over her head, and she wanted to grab it, but couldn't move her arms.

She couldn't move anything.

She couldn't move her head and noticed the neck brace around it.

A familiar face, Fran Culpepper looked down at her and smiled her bright white smile. "She's awake, we've got her stable," she calmly said, and she started to take off the arm straps.

Teddy wanted to scream. People were touching her all over, she felt stings all over her arms and legs, and her head, _ugh._

"Her numbers are okay, we need to take her to x-ray, and she definitely needs a CT scan for her head," Fran told the nurses, they all left the room, and it was just her and Teddy.

Her voice was dry, she couldn't talk very well, but spit out a, "Why am I in the hospital?" Fran gave a sympathetic smile.

"Honey, you were in a fatal car accident,"

Teddy's world fell off a one thousand foot drop, and crashed in the empty valley below. It came back to her, the Cadillac, Lizzie screaming, she could feel the glass shatter onto her head. Right before she fell under, she could remember Gabe by her side, talking to her, he was alive and hopefully okay.

"Gabe, where is Gabe and Lizzie?" she asked. She wanted to go back asleep, she was tired. But Fran woke her back up.

"Sweetie, you can't go to sleep, we need to take you down for an x-ray and CT scan to make sure nothing is serious."

Teddy couldn't remember the x-rays, or the CT scan, she can remember having pain in her neck and arm but that was it.

The next thing she knew, she woke up in the hospital room with her grandmother by her side, and a cast on her arm, and wearing a neck brace.

* * *

Lizzie got the worst of it all. Her heart stopped again in the ambulance, they barely got her stable again. She couldn't remember anything. Not even being in the emergency room.

She woke up to the soft sound of beeping. She didn't have a shirt on, instead a huge white gauze wrapped around her and covered almost her entire chest except for her stomach.

A huge bruise had formed diagonally across her torso from the harsh jerking of the seat belt. It wasn't just a bruise though, the seatbelt actually cut into her, and blood had stained her purple top. Because of that, she had to have ninety five stitches.

Her head was in a neck brace, and a cast was on both arms, and her leg was being held in a sling with a cast on her upper thigh. She also had bandages wrapped around her forehead, and she had a mind numbing headache.

She noticed somebody was sitting beside her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother sleeping in a chair.

Her voice was so dry, she could barely talk.

"Mommy," her voice was almost a whisper, she tried again,

"Mommy!"

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, and as soon as she saw her little girl's face, she rushed by her daughter's side.

"Oh, my baby!" she caressed Lizzie's cheek,

"Daddy will be here any time," she whispered.

She smiled when she saw her daughter's lips curve into a grin.

* * *

Amy walked down the long corridor with Bob by her side as they followed the doctor to Gabe's room.

Amy gripped Bob's hand tighter as they walked into the room, Bob wrapped his other hand around her waist. He was always going to be there for her.

With one look at Gabe, Amy was already out before Bob even barely caught her.

**Well, what did you guys think? Well, don't just sit there, tell me with that little button below!**

**I also wanted everyone to know that I'm thinking about everyone in Hurricane Sandy, and if you live in New England, I recommend listening to Bridgit Mendler's song Hurricane from her album Hello My Name Is...! Just saying, an AMAZING song! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I left you guys on a cliffhanger!**

**Here ya go!**

Amy felt weightless as she woke up in her hospital bed. She didn't notice Bob was sitting there until she sat up.

"Bob?" she whispered, it was as loud as her voice could get. She was completely surprised that he was actually there.

He smiled, she was glowing on that hospital bed, but then again, he thought she glowed everywhere.

"Your mother was here, but I told her to go home and get some sleep, and your father is watching Charlie and Toby," he scooted closer to her bed, and saw the confusion on her face.

Amy looked up at him, like she just remembered something,

"The kids! Where is Gabe and Teddy?" She sat up fast, and felt light headed, then she slowly fell onto the bed again, with a mind numbing headache. Bob got closer and held her hand as her other hand grabbed her forehead.

"Amy?" Bob held her hand tighter, he was worried about her, he didn't know what to do.

After a few seconds she answered back.

"Ya?" she was still grabbing her head, until she realized Bob was holding her hand. She couldn't help but grin.

They just stared at each other for a long time.

"Amy, I don't want to lose you again," he whispered,

"Your the best thing that ever happened to me," he continued.

They both leaned in and kissed.

"Bob!" a familiar voice screamed at the door,

They both pulled away, and looked over at Petunia, who had opened the door and dropped her purse.

"Why are you kissing my daughter?!" she yelled.

Amy sat up, and looked at her mother.

"Mom, I kissed him, it was _me_!" she said back, trying not to yell.

Petunia's expression changed as she looked at her daughter. Anger mixed with confusion flooded her face.

"Why, Amy? Why would you kiss _him?" _she started to walk closer to her daughter, she almost reached a hand out to her.

Amy sat up more, angry that her mother would even ask that.

"Mom, I kissed him, because, because I love him!" Amy yelled, she didn't really think about what she said until the truth came flooding out of her mouth.

Petunia's jaw dropped. She sat down in the chair to keep from falling to the ground in utter shock.

Bob looked at Amy, like he had dreamed the whole thing.

"You, you l-love me?" he whispered, still thinking that it was all a dream.

Amy smiled at him.

"Bob, I've always loved you, and I never stopped loving you," she said, the truth was finally out there, and she couldn't take it back.

Bob smiled.

"I love you too, I have and always will," he reached up and touched her cheek.

Amy looked at him like he was crazy.

"You do?" she said, a smile spread across her face.

"I do," he whispered right before they kissed again.

* * *

"Emmett! Dude, I have to get to the hospital!" P.J. yelled, Emmett came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth, he saw the panicked look on P.J.'s face and knew something was wrong.

"Why?" he asked, spitting the toothpaste into the sink.

P.J.'s eyes were still wide, as his phone was still in his hands.

"Teddy, Gabe and Lizzie got in a bad car reck!" he yelled, trying to keep his temper in control.

Emmett's eyes grew wide, he slipped a plaid button up shirt on over his tank top, and ran out the door behind P.J.

Emmett ended up driving, because P.J. was too freaked out to do anything.

**I'm so sorry it was so short, but I've been so busy, and I am working on a short christmas story, next chapter is coming VERY soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SO SORRY you guys for the late update! I feel terrible! I've had a bunch of things going, my grandpa passed away, and so there was a lot going on, I PROMISE I will get back to my usual sched.!**

**Made this one long for you guys!**

Gabe sat uneasy in his bed, his left arm was in a cast, and a monitor was connected to his head, to monitor brain activity.

One second, he was sitting there, waiting for his parents to come in, the next thing his mom was passed out in his dad's arms, her skin dangerously pale. He couldn't stop fidgeting his fingers, waiting for news on his mother, hoping she was alright, they didn't need anymore stress.

He looked at the TV opposite of his bed, he didn't care what show was playing, even though the X Games was his FAVORITE, he cared about his mom.

He jerked his head up when the door handle turned, and immediately got a pain in his forehead, and he whimpered, giving him a naseous feeling, and slowly laid back down on the hard, yet soft, pillow below his throbbing head.

He smiled when he saw his dad's head pop in the room, peeking to see if his son was awake, and indeed he was.

"Hey, son," he said, a bright smile on his face.

"Dad!" Gabe cried, as his father walked more into the room. His head was still throbbing, but he didn't care or really notice.

Bob walked next to his son's bed, a smile was plastered on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes, and Gabe noticed.

"Hey, bud. How are you feeling?" Bob rested his large hand on Gabe's arm. It was cold. He couldn't stop staring at all the sticking strips on his son's forehead.

Gabe quickly replied. "I'm fine. Where is mom? Is she okay? When can I see her?-" Before he could ask anymore questions Bob cut in.

"Your mother is okay. How are _you_?" Bob was worried he would collapse again, and maybe he wouldn't be so lucky to wake up.

"Dad, I _fine_. F-I-N-E. Where is mom and when can I see her?" Bob sighed.

"Gabriel, stop it. We are both worried about _you. _Y-O-U." Gabe stopped talking. His dad never addressed him with his full name, when he did, it always sounded wierd in his voice, mostly creating an awkward silence. Just like it did at that moment.

"Gabe, your mother and I are worried about you, we want to know how you are feeling. If you love her, you will tell me so that I can go and tell her, _she _wants to know about you." Gabe could see the smallest of tears in his father's eyes. He had never seen his father cry, in all of his thirteen years.

"Dad, I just have a headache, that's all. My arm is still sore though, tell that to mom, please." His big brown eyes were still filled with concern for his mother, he loved her. And ever since the divorce, they've been closer than ever, even if people mistook them for anything other than mother and son.

Bob smiled and wiped the wisps of hair out of his son's eyes.

"Dad? Make sure you tell mom I love her, okay?" Gabe's eyes were pleading. Bob smiled.

"Of course I will," he kissed his forehead and walked out the door, not knowing that was the last he was going to see of his son for a while.

* * *

Emmett and PJ raced through the second level of the hospital.

PJ came to the nurses station.

"What room is Gabriel Duncan in?" he asked, his heart pounding on his chest.

"384" the nurse responded, not looking up from her phone.

PJ left Emmett and ran down the hallway.

"Theodora Duncan?" Emmett asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"385" she responded, sounding annoyed.

Emmett slowly prepared himself to see the girl he'd been crushing on for seven years in a hospital bed. He eyed the number sticking out above the room, getting closer and closer. His heart was pounding.

He slowly opened the door to her room, a look of surprise caught him when he walked in.

"Emmett? What are _you _doing here?"

* * *

Bob hit the botton for the third floor on the elevator. He was glad all of his kids were safe and okay, he headed up to Amy's room.

He smiled when he walked in to see Rachel sitting in the chair next to Amy's bed.

"Rachel! How's Lizzie doing? I tried to stop in but there were nurses in there," a sad look appeared on his face.

Rachel looked his way. Bob immediately could tell she had been recently crying, but she gave an assuring smile anyway.

"She's doing good, she was feeling a lot of pain in her chest, so they are doing some tests to see what needs to be done," her voice cracked, and she tried to hide it, but she was worried to death about her one and only little girl.

"She's going to be good in no time, Rachel. She's a strong girl, just like her mother," Bob smiled at her, and gave her a big hug. He looked at Amy over her shoulder, and saw a stray tear sliding down her face.

Rachel popped back when her phone vibrated.

"It's Todd, I'll be right back," she walked out of the door and into the hallway.

Bob turned to look at Amy. She smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry about my mother earlier, she gets a little tense sometimes," Amy blushed and looked down.

Bob laughed.

"I've dealt with her for twenty years, and I hope I will deal with her in the future too," he smiled at his words. Amy laughed.

"Ya," was all she could say.

* * *

PJ ran into his little brother's room, and sighed in relief.

"PJ!" Gabe yelled, a huge smile coasting from ear to ear.

PJ ran to his baby brother, seeing the smile on his face made the ball of worry in his stomach lessen a little. He didn't notice the cords attached to his head though until he hugged him.

"Wh-what are those?" he asked, pointing to the square pads on his head.

Gabe's smile decreased.

"Oh, these? They monitor my head to check my brain waves and crap like that," he looked up at his brother

"Oh," PJ said, "okay then,"

PJ sat in the chair, and after a while of silence, he drifted to sleep of tiredness.

* * *

Lizzie gripped her abdomen and cried out in pain.

A feeling of three knives slicing all the way across the line of her stitches, made tears rapidly streak down her cheeks.

"Daddy!" she cried, as nurses started to wheel her out of the room.

Todd James followed his daughter out of the room. He was a very hansom man, who was perfectly in fit with jet black hair and sparkling green/hazel eyes filled with worry and stress.

He followed his daughter with Rachel close behind him until they went through the double doors of doom, where they could no longer follow.

"I love you, Lizzie," he had said before she disappeared behind the doors, where he wasn't sure she would come back.

They didn't know much except for a fatal infection had somehow seeped into her, and they had to operate right away.

Rachel buried her face in her husbands strong chest, and he rocked her gently in the middle of the hallway, not taking his eyes off the double doors, that were now barely swinging, and soon, had stopped completely.

* * *

"Okay, Amy, your cleared to leave," Dr. Morrison said, with a clipboard on her arm.

Amy sat on the bed, wearing her jeans and blue shirt, ready to hop into the wheelchair. The doctor ordered her to go straight home, get rest, and come back in the morning to see her children, _crucial order_.

Amy sighed as she wanted to press floor three, but watched as Bob had lit up the lobby floor instead, and slowly, he wheeled her out to the Serenade, where Helen was ready to drive them home.

* * *

_PJ could hear the faint sound of a newborn baby crying coming from the room down the hall, he smiled. He looked at his four year old sister, who smiled up at him too._

_He looked up at his Grandma Petunia, who had tears threatening to spill over in her eyelids._

_"Is that him, grandma?" he asked, he couldn't hide the smile on his face, knowing the answer clearly._

_"Yes, PJ, that's your new baby brother," she said, choked up._

_PJ led his grandparents and younger sister into the room. He could see his father sitting next to his mother, who was laying in a bed, with a blue bundle in her arms. She looked up, her blue eyes sparkling at her oldest son._

_PJ walked to the bedside of his mother, and gasped at the newborn baby in her arms._

_"PJ, I want you to meet your new baby brother, Gabriel Benjamin," PJ could feel Teddy's small arms on his shoulder, as she stood behind him and smiled at the little miracle in her mother's arms._

_PJ smiled proudly, "I'm going to call him Gabe, and I'm going to be the only one who will!" he said proudly, looking at the swab of brown hair on the baby's head, and his large brown eyes._

_Teddy looked up at him._

_"Nu-uh! I am too! I'm his older _sister_! And girls are better than boys!" she said, glaring at her older brother. The two started fighting, and yelling at each other, until Bob had to break them apart._

_"How about we all call him Gabe, but we give you both the credit for coming up with it," he said calmly, looking into PJ's dark blue eyes._

_"Fine," they both said. _

_After a while of cooing at the little bundle, and both kids getting to hold him with careful supervision, they all started to leave, but when Teddy and their grandparents had already exited through the door, Bob pulled PJ back into the room._

_Bob led PJ into the chair next to Amy, and both of his parents looked at each other with big smiles._

_"Now PJ, you are the oldest, so we need you to help us out with your brother, and help Teddy with him too, can you do that? Be a good big brother?" Amy asked, she occasionally looked down at the sleeping Gabe in her arms, but always looked up to see her smiling son, which made her smile too._

_"Your mother is right. We need you to act like the big boy that you are, and show Gabe and Teddy how good of a big brother you are. We know you can do that," Bob smiled at Amy, and looked down at PJ, who quickly shook his head.  
_

_"You've got it mommy! I'll be the best big brother ever!" he said, he got up and gently kissed Gabe on the head, before running out of the room._

_He didn't notice the little smile that appeared on the small newborn's face after he left._

PJ woke up to the blaring sound of monitors screaming in his ears. He noticed Gabe wasn't in the bed, but laying on the floor, head up, his eyes closed, his casted arm spread out beside him.

"GABE!" PJ yelled and bent down at his little brother, remembering the first time he saw him, and acting like this could be his last.

Nurses flooded the room, and put Gabe on the bed, they quickly wheeled him out, and was gone before PJ could catch them.

"Gabe!" PJ yelled as they dissappeared down the corridor, tears were streaming from his eyes, as he fell down onto his knees, until a nurse came and helped him into a wheelchair.

**Crazy cliffhanger ending huh? Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you this time, I'll be back soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is going to be pretty long because there is obviously A LOT going on with the Duncans! Tell me your thoughts!**

"Spencer," Emmett said coldly as he saw the tall teenager with jet black hair and a blinding smile sitting next to Teddy, holding her hand.

"Emmett? Why are you here?" Teddy said, nicely, but obviously annoyed.

Emmett cringed at the wrap around her head, and the dark circles around her eyes. He saw the bright purple cast that stopped right before her knee, and how pale she looked. He wanted to run to her side, and wanted to hold her hand, not _Spencer._

"Why am _I_ here? Why is _Spencer _here? He cheated on you, don't you remember that? Maybe that car accident messed you up!" Emmett was almost yelling now, and Spencer was standing up, his hands in angry fists.

"I think it's time for you to leave, you _don't _talk to my girlfriend that way!" Spencer started to lift his fist at Emmett, but Teddy stopped him.

"Spencer, please, don't start anything, he's just here to check on me. Please, don't. Please." tears were falling from her eyes. She begged him not to do anything he would regret later, she just wanted Spencer to be by her side and comfort her.

Spencer saw her soft brown eyes pleading for him. He took a deep breath and walked to the side of her bed and sat down again, and grabbed her cold hand.

"Teddy, I would never start something here, I will never ever hurt you again, I love you," he said, he kissed her forehead.

Emmett rolled his eyes. Teddy turned to look at him, and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Whatever," Emmett said, and he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Amy carefully stepped out of the SUV, and lead the way to the front door.

Bob took shallow breaths, he hadn't been in that house in three years, ever since they divorced. He followed Amy, and waved at Helen as she pulled the Serenade out of the drive in and started back to Petunia and Hanks to get Charlie and Toby.

Amy unlocked the door, and they walked in.

Bob looked around, the house hadn't changed at all, and he was glad.

"Thanks, for everthing," Amy said, as she sat down on the couch, she sighed, and looked at the blank TV.

"Hey, it's no problem, anytime, Ames," Bob looked at her blank expression, the same look she had the night he told her about his horrible history in Detroit.

_1990..._

_Amy sat on the couch of her living room. She was wearing the popular style of skinny jeans that came halfway up your stomach, and a striped tank top. Nothing was really on TV, and she just wanted her boyfriend to come over, or she go to his house, whatever. She just wanted to see him._

_School was out for the summer, and their senior year was definitely something to remember. After getting crowned prom queen, and prom king, Bob being the star basketball player at South High, and Amy getting onto the Cheerleading team and later voted for cheer captain. _

_She and Bob promised to never be the snotty stuck up type like Kim Brooks and Bob Diddlebock were before Amy and Bob came in, and ever since that pact, they were the most popular._

_As if he could read her mind, the doorbell rang, and Amy opened it to see Bob on the other side._

_"Bob!" Amy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled back and looked into his green eyes. She smiled._

_"I was just thinking about you!" she said, and pulled him into the house._

_Bob smiled at how energized she was that night, her blue electric eyes, excited to see him._

_They sat down on the couch, and Amy faced him. _

_He looked at her tank top, and smiled._

_"Hey, didn't I get you that for your birthday?" he asked, noticing how good she looked in it._

_She smiled brightly._

_"Yes, yes you did. And I love it!" she said, kissing him on the lips._

_They sat and talked for several hours, barely noticing the TV or any of their surroundings like Rachel and Helen peeking around the corner and eavesdropping once and a while, but later got bored, and Helen drove Rachel to the movies._

_A thought hit Amy, but she had hesitated to ask her boyfriend._

_"Bob, where did you live before you moved here?" she asked, noticing how he tensed at her words and his jaw clenched._

_"Amy, I will tell you, but you promise you won't tell anybody? I'm not supposed to talk about it," he said, looking at the confused expression of his girlfriend before him._

_She shook her head, "Of course, honey, I would never tell anybody," she smiled, and reached her hand out to hold his cheek._

_Bob smiled at her warm hand on his cheek, and gently grabbed her arm. He slid his hand up her shoulder, and slowly pulled her in for a long kiss._

_He softly pulled away, to see her bright smiling face._

_"I love you," he whispered into her ear, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up._

_"I love you, too," she said, resting his hand on hers._

_"Now," she said as she leaned her head on his chest, and pulled a blanket up on them both._

_"Tell me," she said, looking up at his solemn face._

_"Okay, fine,"_

_"It all started when I was six, my father started drinking a lot. He would come home late, he would beat my mother, he would beat me. He ended up killing my dog when he had over fifteen beers one night. He started to get mentally sick, and it was really hard for us. I had to move to different schools because teachers would get suspicous about my black eyes and bruises and cuts that I came in with every day," _

_He looked down at Amy, to see tears in her eyes, he smiled at her, and wiped the streaks from her cheeks._

_"Anyway, when I was ten, I came home from school one day to hear my dad beating my mom upstairs. I ran up to save her, and saw her laying on the ground, lifeless. My dad looked up at me, and I started to cry. He pushed me into the hallway, and he pushed me down the stairs. He knocked me out cold. I woke up three days later in the hospital to learn that my mom was killed. They couldn't prove my dad the suspect, but he was put in jail for five years for battery against a cop and abusive to a child,"_

_Amy was crying at that time, he could hear her sobbing,_

_"Bob, you don't have to continue, I'm so sorry I even asked," _

_Bob looked down at her, and kissed her forehead,_

_"When I was fifteen, my dad got out of jail, married a girl fifteen years younger than him, and I was forced to move in with him. He never beat me, but he treated my crap, I ended up running away to my grandma's house here in Denver," Bob looked at Amy, who now sat up straight. Her eyes were red, and tears were still falling from her eyes._

_"But I'm here now, and I'm happy because I'm with the girl that I love," He smiled at Amy. She hugged him._

_Bob started to get nervous again, as he felt his pocket._

_"Amy, I asked your dad for his blessing, and he agreed," the nineteen year old got down on one knee._

_"I love you so much, and I want you to be mine forever," he opened the box to reveal a gold ring with one large diamond on the band. Amy gasped._

_"Amy Rose, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe?" Happy tears trailed down her cheeks as she shook her head yes._

_Bob picked her up and spun her in circles._

_"I love you," he said, kissing her._

_She smiled, "I love you too,"_

"Bob? Bob? Bob!" Amy shook Bob until he finally was back in reality

He looked to see her worriedly looking at him.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," he looked into her sky blue eyes, to see worry.

"You scared me," she said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Bob sat up and looked at her, she hadn't really changed from the night that he proposed to her, other than the fact that her hair was longer, and her skin was a tad paler. Other than that, he thought she looked just as beautiful.

"Amy, I'm sorry about our past, how we would fight. I never meant any of those mean things that I sad when I was mad, I only said them because I care about you," he said, resting his hand on her cheek, and feeling the warmth on her skin.

She looked at him confused.

"Bob, why are you saying this?" she asked, looking at his sympathetic eyes.

"I just don't want to become who my father did. I promised myself that I would never follow the actions of that man,"

He looked into her eyes, as her face softened.

"Bob, you will never become your father, never in a million years," she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

The both leaned in,

closer,

closer,

Then they were stopped when Bob's phone started to ring. He sighed and answered it.

Amy watched at his expression turned fearful, and small tears formed in his eye lids. He slowly hung up the phone, and stared into nothing of disbelief.

"Bob? What's wrong? What happened?" Amy looked at him, not sure she wanted to know what he was about to say.

"It's- it's Gabe," he said, still not looking her in the eyes,

"Bob? What happened to Gabe? Tell me!" she shook him, he looked into her eyes as a single tear strolled down his cheek.

"Gabe's in a coma, and he won't wake up,"

* * *

Todd and Rachel sat in the waiting room, hoping to see a smiling doctor come and tell them that their little girl was going to be okay, and that she was going to survive.

Rachel was starting to get tenser, they had been waiting for almost four hours when a doctor finally came through the doors, but he didn't have a smile on his face.

"Elizabeth James?" he called, as he looked at all the sad pale faces in the surgery waiting room.

Rachel and Todd stood up, and looked at the doctor.

"Please, just tell us what's wrong," Todd said, trying not to let his voice crack.

The doctor looked at the couple.

"We've gotten out the infection, but we can't get her to stop bleeding, she's losing a lot of blood, and the best we can do right now that may be able to save her is a blood transfusion."

Rachel burst out crying, she knew it was no hope because Lizzie had a rare blood type, it was one and two thousand have it.

"Rachel, what are we going to do? Nobody in the family has her blood type do they?" he looked at his wife, who had stopped crying.

"There's only one that I know of in the family,"

* * *

Bob and Amy raced into the hospital, ignoring the orders of the doctor for her to stay home and rest.

After going through a slow elevator, and looking for Gabe's new room, they found PJ sitting in a random chair in the hallway, his face in his hands.

"PJ?" Amy asked, looking down at her nineteen year old son.

PJ stood up and immediately hugged his mother.

"Oh, mom. I'm a terrible brother! I fell asleep while watching him, he tried to get up to go to the bathroom, and, and," Amy stopped him, tears were rapidly coasting down his face, dark circles under his eyes, and his hands were trembling.

She put both hand on each side of his face and looked him in the eyes.

"PJ, it's not your fault okay? We know you never meant to fall asleep on purpose okay? We love you," she pulled him in for a hug, she could feel his sobs on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, where is he?" she asked, looking at him deeply.

He pointed to the closest room down the hall, he watched as his parents ran to the room. He sat back down in the chair, and started to sob in his hands.

Amy ran to the chair next to her son. He looked so lifeless as he sat in the bed.

"Gabriel? It's me, mom. I love you, and I'm right here, okay? I know you can hear me, and I won't leave this bedside, I promise," she gripped his ice cold hand, and kissed his forehead.

Gabe tried to move, he felt his mother's warm hands on his, and her warm lips on his forehead. He could hear her soothing voice, yet he couldn't exactly hear what she was saying. Something about a promise. He felt a presence on the other side and knew his father was there too.

_I'm not going to leave you guys, I promise,_ He thought.

After about ten minutes, Rachel burst through the door to the room, her hair messed up, and her eyes red.

"L-Lizzie, she needs blood to survive. Gabe's the only o-one who has her same blood type,"

**Tell me your thoughts and what you think is going to happen! Don't worry, there is still a lot more to this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So what did you think about last chapter? Well, here is the latest installment of Secret Keepers! I'm excited, are you? Well tell me in a review!(Please!)**

Amy looked at her sister, standing in the doorway, her hair sticking up in random places and her eyes a scarlet color.

"You told me if Lizzie needed any blood ever, that you would always allow Gabe to donate. Please, Amy, he's the only blood type in the hospital, and we're losing her quick," Rachel was crying now, as she begged her sister, not aware her nephew was in a coma.

Amy stood up and held her sister in her arms, like she did at their grandfather's funeral, and when their beloved dog died, she hugged her baby sister who was only four years younger than her with love, more love than she had ever done before.

She pulled away and looked into Rachel's green eyes.

"If it will save Lizzie's life, of course I would allow it

* * *

Inside Gabe's head, he could hear somebody frantically speaking, maybe even crying. It sounded familiar, like he hadn't heard the person in a long time, but knew who they are.

_If only I could open my eyes._

He tried to move his hands, open his eyes, wiggle his toes, anything to get them to know he was there with them.

He wanted so badly to wake up, to see his mother who he had been waiting for forever, to hold her in his arms, to have her blonde locks against his cheek, so he could faitly smell the scent of strawberries.

He felt another presence close to him again and thought it was Amy, if he wanted to show he was still there, he had to prove it to himself. He could feel her warm hand in his, and with much strength and passion and love and sympathy and everything he felt for his family,

he strongly squeezed her hand.

"Oh my God," Rachel looked down at her nephew, as she felt his cold hand squeeze her's tightly.

"He squeezed my hand," she said, as Amy ran to her side, and Bob sat straight up in his seat.

Gabe smiled, he knew it was his aunt. He squeezed it again. And with all his might, he parted his chapped lips.

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, everbody knows that I love you,"_

His voice was scratchy, and it stung his throat to speak, but he didn't care. He knew that poem was special in his family, as it was a funny tradition to say 'I love you' before going to bed or waking up. Well, this was his wake.

Amy gasped as she heard her little boy's voice.

"Doctor!" she yelled,

They all watched carefully as Gabe's eyes slowly opened, and before him he saw his smiling mother with fresh tears in her eyes.

Ten minutes had went by, and nurses were running in and out getting three pints of Gabe's blood and took it down to the ICU, where Lizzie's life was barely saved just in time.

* * *

Amy looked down at her little boy, stroking his soft brown hair that shined in the light above his bed.

Gabe's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at his mom.

"I love you, mom," he said, sitting up.

Amy smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I almost lost you," she said, a tear spilling over her eyelid.

Gabe frowned.

"But you didn't, mom. I'm right here, right in front of you," he opened his arms, and Amy sat up and gave her son a loving.

"You saved your cousin's life, yesterday," she said, like it was common to say.

Gabe looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked, sitting up more in his seat.

"She was losing blood, your the only same blood type she has in the hospital, so you donated blood to her, and it saved her just in time," Amy smiled at him, proud.

Gabe looked at Amy amazed.

"Cool, when can I see her?" he asked.

"In a week maybe, when we get you walking again," she smiled.

At that moment, PJ walked into the room, and slowly walked to his younger brother, he smiled at Amy.

"Hey, mom? Can I talk to Gabe for a second?" he looked at her, his eyes pleading. She smiled.

"No problem, I'll be at the soda machine," she said as she walked out the door.

PJ sat down.

"I'm sorry," Gabe said before his older brother could speak,

PJ looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are _you _sorry? I was the one who fell asleep on you!" he said, looking at Gabe.

"Ya, I know. But a few minutes after you fell asleep, I had to use the bathroom. I didn't want to wake you, and I thought I could do it by myself. So I started to get out of bed, and my foot slipped on a cord, and I fell and hit my head hard on the metal part of the bed. I could hear you yell my name, then everything went silent and dark." Gabe was almost in tears at that point.

PJ looked at him with sympathy.

"Hey, come here," he said, he leaned forward, and gave his baby brother who he almost lost a bear hug.

Amy peeked her head in, and smiled at her oldest sons hugging.

* * *

_A Two Weeks Later..._

Gabe slowly walked down the hallway. Amy was right behind him, and Fran Culpepper slowly walked in front of him, smiling.

"Good, Gabe, your almost to your sister's room, we'll get her up, and we'll head to the elevator," Fran smiled up at her co worker, and Amy smiled back.

Bob walked beside his son, he smiled at how good he was doing.

Before they knew it, they were in Teddy's room, and the siblings who hadn't seen each other in almost six weeks were reunited.

"Gabe!" Teddy said as she saw her younger brother walk slowly in the room, with baby blue scrub looking pants, and a striped white and blue shirt that looked two sizes to big.

Gabe walked to her bed, and gave her a big hug. He noticed her milky white color was coming back, and the bandages had been replaced with large band aids.

He frowned at her purple cast, and he lifted up his bright green cast that came just past his elbow.

They both laughed.

After getting Teddy in a wheelchair, and deciding to let Gabe ride one down too, they got on the elevator.

"Huh, I thought I would never have to ride in one of these," Gabe said, looking down at his feet which were rested on the foot pedals. Teddy shook her head in agreement.

The elevator floor opened to the fourth floor, Amy wheeled Teddy out, and Bob wheeled Gabe out, and down the hallway.

Gabe and Teddy looked at each other, and Gabe could see the worry in the seventeen year old's face.

They opened the door, to see Rachel's smiling face welcoming them in.

"We didn't know you were coming!" Rachel said, smiling at Lizzie.

Lizzie popped her head up, not able to see who was at the door thanks to the tan curtains, her chest had almost healed all the way, and she no longer felt any pain. She still had that pesky sky blue cast on her thigh and instead of a cast on both arms she only had a bright orange cast on her left arm. She was thankful she didn't have to wear that stupid neckbrace, she never really broke her neck, but they made her wear it for safety.

She smiled brightly when she saw Teddy being wheeled in and Gabe following her.

Gabe smiled at his eight year old cousin, remembering how lifeless she looked when he was carrying her from the scene. Now she had her faint tan glow again, and her green eyes were shining bright again.

"I get to leave in three days!" was the first thing she said to them. They all laughed.

"We do too," Gabe said, looking at his older sister.

They all smiled. Nobody had been that happy in over a month.

* * *

_Three days later..._

__The three kids were wheeled out of the hospital, bright smiles on their faces as they got to wear regular clothes again.

They were immediatly wheeled into a crowd of people and reporters, while they had become known around the country for their amazing survival of a horrible accident.

A television reporter from Fox 4 in Kansas City, looked at Lizzie.

"What is it like to feel famous from a horrible accident?" the woman had a kind voice as she put the microphone in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie stared at the camera, "I'm glad to be ALIVE again!" she said, and was wheeled away.

A tall man from a news station in Oklahoma City asked Gabe a rally of questions which he didn't know how to answer any of them.

Teddy took a deep breath of the Denver air, the car was parked under the awening, and a group of people walked to them and smiled at them, saying they were amazed they survived and other stuff that was said so fast Teddy couldn't understand.

After all the kids were happy they were treated like stars, and had gotten into the Serenade, they turned up the radio.

_"The three young survivors, Teddy Duncan Gabe Duncan and Lizzie James of the fatal crash known nationwide were released from St. Paul Medical Center in Downtown Denver today, and a quote from the eight year old Lizzie James was said that she was glad to be alive again." _

They all laughed as they heard the DJ giggle at Lizzie comment.

Lizzie stuck her head out of the window, and saw news helicopters flying above the SUV.

They drove back to the Duncan house, to see the yard filled with neighbors, more news reporters and close friends.

Teddy and Lizzie got out first, and were immediatly handed their crutches they started for the front door. Gabe got out, his cast in a sling, and started to follow his sister and cousin.

After several pleads from the reporters and cameramen, they posed in front of the house for five minutes, and finally went inside. They were all greeted by family and friends.

The three kids had never been so happy before.

**Trust me.. this isn't close to the end, the kids get a taste of fame, and what it's like to be known all around! Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
